universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
A full list of unit responses. Most units have two sets of responses, clicking once on a location will prompt normal movement quotes while clicking twice will prompt them to respond with their "move fast" response. Double clicking on a particular enemy will also prompt a "Focused on target" response. Hero units also have unused taunts. Note that most Hierarchy units are not listed due to their mostly producing unintelligible sounds. ''Novus The Founder - Intelligent, but not artificial. - What is your contingency? - Contemplating victory. - Superior creation at your service. - I am the origin. - Precision annihilation. - They are out of their boundary. - Engaging area. - They have tread on my domain. - I will refresh their memory core. - He has been singled out. - Termination has been ordered. - Oblivion will have them. - I like these odds. - Compensation for their crimes. - A better location. - Investigating. - Calculating. - Movement initiated . - That location is acceptable. - With haste. - Altering path. - With singular focus. - Directive established. - Yes. - The way is open! - Come to me. - I will stand in the gap. - I am here for you. - Change is inevitable. - I must become . . . what I became. - What I have been, I am. - Reformatting. - This matter is between you and me. - I have need of you. - Take this gift, and be grateful. - This is the promise of rebirth fulfilled. - There is no disgrace in recognizing a necessity. - We will fight again. - We retreat . . . for now. - We are leaving this place. Prepare accordingly. - Requesting transport. - There is a fault in my logic core. - I am not operating at peak efficiency. - Further damage will degrade my lifespan. - My systems are reaching critical mass . . . - My program is experiencing a catastrophic failure. - I fear my own destruction is imminent! Mirabel and Viktor - Systems check. - Fully functional. - Submit your orders. - Two minds are better than one. - Easy prey. - A pity this won't last. - They will pay. - They never last long enough . . . - Engaging enemies. - I will enjoy this. - Eliminating the threat. - Deadly force is authorized! - Targeting now! - You're not getting away. - That's a good direction. - Orders received. - Events are in motion. - On our way. - Breaking formation! - Working out the kinks . . . - Already there. - With all haste! - Saturation commencing. - Commencing pod launch. - There's more where this came from. - Don't move. - Zeroing in. - Dead in my sights. - This is the way I wanna remember you. - Igniting boosters! - Kicking it up a notch! - Throttle to maximum! - That didn't look pleasant. - Gotcha. - Dead on. - We'll fight another day. - Time to leave. - I hope we learned something from this engagement . . . - But I was having so much fun. - Now, now. We'll be back. - The machines' time has come. - Causes are only lost when people give up. - Ashes beget ashes, and dust begets dust. - Don't be sorry; just improve. - Don't play dumb with me. - Oh, come on. No one's really innocent here. - Are you intimidated yet? - Sometimes the best man for the job . . . is a woman. - Go ahead. Take your best shot. - Translation? - My systems are losing stability! - I'm taking some damage. - They're hitting me pretty hard. - My shielding is almost gone! - Life support is about to fail! - My damage threshold is critical! Vertigo - Frequencies open. - Vertigo here. - I can remain unseen. - You have an order? - Initiating area target protocol. - Targets identified. - New targets received. - Weapons active. - Deleting their existence. - Focusing on that target. - Objective confirmed. - Enemy target acknowledged. - Locked on target. - Locking on. - In transit. - Coordinates received. - Search commencing. - Patrolling. - Entering coordinates. - Airspeed to maximum. - Vector locked in. - Course vector confirmed. - Trajectory set. - Flight systems engaged. - Viral Control activated. - Uploading confirmed. - Downloading now. - Strategic withdrawal: Authorized. Exit plan: Initiated. - Beginning tactical withdrawal. - Calculating exit strategy. - Requesting troop withdrawal. - Installing retreat protocols. - Your odds of failure are 1:1. - This is too important to allow you to jeopardize it. - That is something I cannot allow to happen. - This conflict no longer serves a purpose. - Is victory an emotion? I may be feeling it. - Matter is always in motion. Ownership is fleeting. - You are adrift on the proverbial estuary without locomotion. - You possess nothing. - You have an amazing capacity for excluding pain. - I'm sorry. I can't let you do that. - I am experiencing increased data loss. - My circuitry is locking up. - Total systems failure is imminent. - My core logic is crashing. Constructor - My designs are impeccable. - Built to order. - I build for Novus. - Would you like that in red? Blue? - Ready for assembly. - Let me recycle this. - They could serve a greater purpose. - One can never have enough spare parts. - Repurposing them. - I will put it on my schedule. - What a waste of good matter. - From their remains, we will create anew. - It is easier to destroy than to create. - This just won't do. - They will be put to better use. - Of course. - Is that where you'd like to build? - Exquisite view. - Eminent domain. - I will build anywhere. - Oh, I'll hurry then. - Yes, yes! - Over there? - Is that all you want? - Locating coordinates. - Under construction. - Breaking ground. - Ironic. My creations, used for destruction. - Are the plans in order? - Insufficient build space. - I will need more space than that. - I cannot work in these conditions. - My designs are not negotiable. - I have completed this structure. - This work of art is done. - I give you another masterpiece. - Efficiently completed. Ohm Robot - How may we serve? - We defend Novus. - Robotic infantry ready. - Reporting. - Awaiting command. - Danger ahead. - Attack function executed. - Offensive sequence initiated. - Multitasking. - Engaged. - Focusing on target. - Eliminating the threat. - No room for error. - Enemies on sensors. - Serving the cause. - Relocation coordinates received. - Moving along new vector. - Exploring area. - Proceeding as instructed. - Computing destination. - Imperative accepted. - Combat override obeyed. - Adjusting movement. - Avoiding engagement. - Priority change enabled. - '''Swarm' order confirmed. - Core set to overload. - Initializing destruct sequence. - Destruction imminent. - This structure can now be utilized. - We claim this for Novus. Hacker - No system is safe. (reference to C&C Generals) - Would you like to play a game? (reference to WarGames) - I can hack it. - I'm the ghost in their machine. - It's all just ones and zeros. - Their password is mine. - Protocol links established. - I'm onto them. - Try to trace this. - Crunching their code. - Crushing their system. - I'll break them down. - Bypassing security. - Always change your password. - Logging them out. - Be there in a click. - Rudimentary. - It's a binary response. - I was in the middle of something . . . - Is there a socket there? - Physical movement is overrated. - You're restricting my bandwidth. - Instructions received. - Of course. - Proceeding to target zone. - Logic bombs away. - Infecting host. - They didn't update their definitions. - Detonating virus. Blade Trooper - Blade Trooper ready. - I am programmed for battle. - Engaging blades. - Blades active. - Ready to slice and dice. - Let's be inhospitable. - Cutting through the problem. - Let me explain it to them. - I will engage the enemies. - That one. - Cutting them down to size. - This one's mine. - Come closer. - Utilizing the Fourth Law. (Reference to the novel I-Robot)'' - I will be there. - With all haste. - Relocating. - Take me to battle. - Inevitable. - Focusing on the destination. - Immediately. - Leaving formation. - Charging to coordinates. - Objective override accepted. - Duplicating now. - Increasing my numbers. - Deploying '''Blackout Bomb'. - Turning off the lights. - Eliminating visual stimulus. - Power to jets. - Go. - Accelerating to optimal speed. - Faster! Variant -Variant here. - I can be many things. - I'm like a mirror. - I'm not what I seem. - Let's play hide-and-seek. - Target area set. - They won't expect this. - Surprise, surprise. - They won't see me coming. - Quietly . . . - Didn't see this coming, did you? - Let's surprise them. - You can't fight your reflection. - Focusing fire upon them. - Attacking. - Put me somewhere inconspicuous. - Keep me out of sight. - Incognito. - Moving to location. - Nothing to see here. - Don't let them see me. - Let's get somewhere and stay there. - Did you hear something? - Leave no tracks. - I stay in the shadows. Antimatter Tank - Antimatter Tank reporting. - Containment stable. - Positrons are nominal. - Systems check. - Quantum coherence. - Spinning up. - Target area confirmed. - Objective locked in. - Attack in progress. - Identifying targets. - Concentrating fire. - Target selected. - Splitting atoms. - Primed for attack. - The physics of pain. - Relocating. - Input accepted. - Particles in flux. - Navigating terrain. - Perpetual motion. - Brace yourself. - Easy does it. - Warp factor! - Steer clear. - Movement order received. Amplifier - Amplifier active. - Frequency is clear. - The signal is strong. - Modulating. - I avoid silence. - Initiating sonic attack. - Broadcasting pain. - Volume hurts. - Frequency overload! - Sonic shock. - Resonating . . . - Jamming their frequency. - Amplifying wavelength. - Volume overload! - Shattering the silence. - Improving reception. - Changing channels. - Crossing the spectrum. - Monitoring the airwaves. - Adjusting waveform. - Riding the subcurrent. - Clear of static. - Improving reception. - Spinning the dial. - I'm built for harmonics, not speed. - Harmonic pulse commencing. - Projecting harmonic attack. Field Inverter - Field Inverter responding. - Awaiting input. - Polarity in balance. - Magnetic field stable. - Ready to process. - Attack routine initiated. - Enemy confirmed. - Projectile bombardment. - Locking target area. - Purging the threat. - Damage is assured. - Boosting radiation. - Targeting. - Revoking their existence. - Focusing on target. - Processing directive. - Moving. - Deploying. - Transport order received. - Approach vector approved. - Rapid response. - With expedience. - Increasing computation. - Overclocking engines. - Augmenting propulsion. - Switching modes. Dervish - Dervish reporting. - It's all a blur. - Disengaging autopilot. - The skies look friendly. - Altitude is optimal. - Starting my run! - Area attack confirmed! - Making my run! - Engaging! - I'll be right back! - Target, locked in! - Bombs away! - Weapons hot! - Lighting 'em up! - Resistance is futile. - Can't . . . hover . . . forever. - Watch the turbulence! - Aim high! - Try to keep up! - I'll run circles around them! - FTL engaged! - Already there. - In record time! - Thrusters at maximum! - Double-time! - Spinning up! - Centrifugal force. - May cause dizziness. - Rotating out! ''Masari Queen Altea - Why must we fight . . . - I am here to help. - I must stand with my people. - Is someone hurt? - Who needs help? - We will get through this together. - Get me in range. - At once! - For my people. - Let's see what is out there. - I must not linger. - I must move quickly. - I will do what I can. - I am prepared. - Is there a threat? - Peace! Be still! - There is still a light. - In this hour of darkness . . . - There will be an answer. - No. This shouldn't be here. - I can't let you do that. - All things must pass. - As if it never was. - The struggle has taken its toll. We must retreat. - This battle is lost . . . but the war is not. - The flame of victory grows dim. We must retreat before it's extinguished. - Darkness has shrouded our light. We must flee these shadows. - Victory has eluded us today . . . but tomorrow, it shall be our prize. - Surrender, and your lives will be spared. - You can have no more power here. - You will not escape justice. - Break ranks, and stop the suffering of your people! - Perhaps without supplies . . . your forces will yield. - I have no tears to grieve your loss. - Your poor soldiers deserve a stronger leader. - You are clearly outmatched. - To persist is a fool's errand. - Spare yourself further embarrassment. - My light is beginning to fade. - My power is weakening. - Shadows are encroaching upon me. - I am not immortal; my life is nearing its end. - I will soon . . . be joining the angels. Prince Zessus - I would be honored. - You have my word. - I grow impatient. - We must act. - We cannot stand idle! - The Queen sends her regards. - Their pain is our gain. - I have much more than that. - Vengeance at last! - We are gods! - Let the games begin. - Cry havoc! - I fear nothing. - Feel our wrath! - To battle! - Let me pass. - None shall stop us. - Victory lies over there. - We have no limits. - Who shall challenge me? - Swiftly. - With the wind at our back! - Speed is a weapon. - To the horizon! - Marshal our forces. - Fire and brimstone. - An unbearable heat awaits. - May you burn brightly. - Begone, foul thing! - A shroud of darkness upon thee. - This day I summon the shadows. - From the heavens come hell. - They shall walk in darkness. - In the blink of an eye. - Now you see me . . . - I am a ghost. - The laws of nature do not apply. - My honor is tainted. We must retreat. - The enemy has won the day. We must tend to our wounds. - Leave this battle before the rivers run red with our blood. - A battle lost is a lesson learned. - My pride is wounded so that my army may live. Retreat! - Their weapons are draining my energy. - The war will have to go on without me. - The enemy has bested me. - I die knowing my life has served a purpose. - If I could only live to see the end of this war. Lord Charos - Upon my honor. - Give my will a purpose. - I enjoy a challenge. - I use fear to my advantage. - My life for Atlatea. - From darkness comes pain. - I will fight for Atlatea. - I am become death. - I hate uninvited guests. - If it moves, I will silence it. - Sound and fury. - Catch you at a bad time? - They have no place here. - Things are about to get rough. - I'll put an end to this. - There are many paths to tread. - I am ever vigilant. - Never surrender. - Avoid the strong and strike at the weak. - Death is coming. - With caution. - A tour of duty. - The fight will come. - There is little time. - They will know fear. - I call upon the fury of the heavens! - Now is the hour of my discontent. - The time for mercy is at an end. - For the glory of Atlatea! - They shall perish in a blaze of glory! - The power of a thousand suns! - Embrace the light! - My soul burns bright! - The vortex shall have them. - What strange wind blows? - We admit defeat, and swear we will avenge this day . . . - This slaughter grows senseless. I can stomach no more. - Today we mourn the dead, and tomorrow we will avenge them. - Today fortune frowns upon us. Tomorrow may it smile. - I swear I shall return. - An army is a terrible thing to waste! - Surrender not, for my wrath is not yet finished! - I am the reaper and you are the harvest. - The carrion will feast upon your failure. - From the blackest depths, I gnash at thee. - One must know his limitations. Clearly, you don't. - It is what you know about yourself that makes you afraid. - One murder makes a villain. Millions, a hero. - War will not hasten peace, but obedience can induce calm. - Behold a pale horse, and his name that sat on him was Death. - My energy is out of balance! - My wounds are deep! - I can feel death staring at me. - The end is near for me . . . - A trickle of blood has become a river! Architect - Everything begins with choice. - Give me something to think about. - I am the '''Architect'. - Speak your mind. - I have been waiting for you. - For the glory of Atlatea! - I will deliver. - Let us think this through. - This could be dangerous. - It is not over yet. - Now, there is an idea. - This is not unexpected. - An eventuality. - There is no escaping reason. - I will think of something. - I thought so. - I can help. - I am not beyond a measure of control. - I think, therefore it will be. - Good idea. - What were you thinking of? - Won't take much brainstorming. - The possibilities are endless. - OK. - I was thinking the same thing. - That is what I thought. - More work, sir? - And you shall have it. - Reality bends to our will. - I am mentally distracted. - Can we think beyond this? - This is not going to work. - I cannot work in these conditions. - This one is done. What is next? - I have completed my task. - This construction is adequate. For now. - A harmony of architectural precision. Disciple - I am a disciple of Altea. - What would you ask of me? - Direct me. - I live to serve. - You have need of me? - Atlatea will be victorious. - I am yours. - It must be done. - By my life or death I serve. - I trust your decision. - If I must. - I heed your voice. - My weapon is ready. - I have sworn an oath. - If I may be so bold. - I will follow. - At your call. - I understand. - You give wise counsel. - By your command. - Immediately. - Right away. - A well-calculated move. - An excellent plan. - I believe! - Primitive, but it will suffice. - We secure this for Altea. Seer - My eyes are open. - I see the world. - What you see is what you get. - My vision is clear. - The darkness has lifted. - Atlatea sees you. - I've got my eye on them. - The end is near. - I see them. - Something wicked this way comes. - Onward. - I'll see to it personally. - I foresee their destruction. - It deserves my attention. - I suppose we could do that. - Where is the battle? - Lead the way. - We'll see. - Step by step. - They may be near. - I know the way. - Looking for something? - I'll keep an eye out. - Looks like a good area. - Go forth. Avenger Sentry - We await your word. - Give the command. - We are in balance. - We are gods once more. - Our power is rising! - We will meet the challenge. - The mighty will fall. - They shall perish. - They dare defy the gods . . . - Punishment will be swift. - None shall survive. - Their life is over. - Annihilation commencing. - Death smiles on us all. - Meet your doom. - A good strategy. - Lead on. - Blazing a trail. - The path is clear. - Take us closer. - The war draws near. - Full power! - Increasing tempo! - Rapid response! - Feel the rush! - Enter! - Hold on! - Have a seat. - Come along for the ride. - Watch your step! - Disperse. - Hit the ground running. - Everybody out. - Sentry restored; awaiting command. Figment - I will blend in. - They won't notice me. - What do you need? - Do they suspect anything? - It's not as if I'm paranoid. - If Atlatea commands it . . . - Can't we just have peace? - I'm just a figment. - Shh! I can't be seen. - It's my turn again? - Could you repeat that? - They won't suspect a thing. - If you insist . . . - I'll give it a go. - This could be fun. - A path less traveled, I hope. - I'll just be over here, OK? - A better way? - I was just resting. - Leave me alone. - Eat. My. Dust. - I trust there are no concerns? - This way is simpler. - Nice and smooth. - Back on course. - Don't get to close to that . . . - Drop all you want, I've got more. - I think I dropped something. - I've got some presents for them. - Figment restored. Awaiting command. Conqueror - Conqueror reporting for duty. - My word is my bond. - Who threatens Atlatea? - Tell me your plan. - I dictate the law. - Atlatea's a city of justice. - This will be good. - Cut them down. - I will end them. - I see them. - For justice. - I have a solution. - End of the line. - I never backed down. - I will defend my people! - I am always prepared. - Let's ride. - This has to be done. - That's my jurisdiction. - Death follows me. - New territory awaits. - New land to conquer. - A direct approach. - Carrying out orders. - Defender of the Masari. - They've never seen this before. - I decree much destruction. - A maelstrom of fury. - Our wrath unleashed. - Conqueror restored. Awaiting command. Peacebringer - Our might is unmatched. - I dare you. - We are all dogs of war. - War comes before peace. - Their reign is over. - Greetings from Atlatea. - Take it slow. - We'll take care of it. - Might makes right. - You're the boss. - Try this on for size. - They are no match. - Target and engage. - It is nothing. - Let slip the thunder. - I'll get there eventually. - Press on. - Slow and steady. - Rolling out. - We'll get there soon enough. - Move it. Coming through. - Don't hold your breath. - Moving out. - Settle down now. - Let's get this thing moving. - I will enjoy this. - You won't avoid this. - Disintegrating. - Not a problem. - Peacebringer restored. Awaiting command. Inquisitor - Inquisitor here. - I offer refuge for the humble. - I am here for one and all. - I await your command. - Fear not, for I am with thee. - For Atlatea. - To arms! - Make ready. - I will fight for my people. - I am your offense. - There is evil at work here. - They don't deserve this life. - I will deliver them to death. - Go forth. - Enemy sighted. - Be alert. - We cannot stay here. - I will stand guard. - Trust me. - Guardian of the Masari. - Let's get in there. - Do not delay. - I will do what is right. - I will guard that area. - There is much to do. - It is not my time. - Behold . . . the ressurrection. - Flights of angels wing me from my rest. - Only a short release from the pain of death. - They are immune to the world. - The world does not exist for them. - Be still. - Inquisitor restored; awaiting command. Sky Lord - Sky Lord in position. - Accept no substitutes. - I am the lord of these skies. - Is there a problem? - Atlatea rules the sky! - I am no stranger to pain. - So now it ends. - One power absorbs another. - I will see them lie cold in the earth. - I've tried to be nice. - Get out of my sky! - My shadow will fall on thee! - Death from above! - Give my regards to oblivion! - Come dance with death itself! - True to form! - I go to make war. - Like clockwork. - I'll let it slide this time. - We ride the thunder. - As straight as an arrow. - Into the face of danger. - Like the wind! - Turn for the better. - With fury! - Eeeaaaaaaaaaaah! - Haaaaaaaaaah! - Raaaaaaaaaah! - Eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah! - Death cannot stop me! - I live! Again! - Reborn! - That was an unworthy death. - Sky Lord restored. Awaiting command. 'Hierarchy' Kamal Re'x the Abductor - I am destined for greatness. - Bow down. - I am the Abductor. - Avert your eyes from your lord. - You live because I allow it. - They will bow to me. - Their world will fall. - I will leave no survivors. - Their suffering will be legendary. - Respect my power. - Welcome! ! - That one will bow to my will. - Death to the disobedient. - Insignificant pest! - I have such sights to show you . . . - Witness my power. - I will seek them out. - No more games. - They cannot hide from me. - There is no place to hide. - Where I go, my enemies fall. - My presence is required. - They live only for now. - Pray I don't change my mind. - I agree to this, for now. - Amusing at best. - To the processors with you! - This is a one-way trip! - There is no coming back. - Enjoy the ride! - Here's something to shoot at. - Recognize your futility. - I am unstoppable! - Nothing will stand in my way. - One order, one master empire. Succumb to me! - There is no escape from the Abductor. - The difference between insanity and genius is success. - I want you to suffer to your last. - Fool! You are no longer my equal. - What is life compared to the glory of my reign? - Your strategy is amusing at best. - My genius would cause your mind to implode. - I consume entire worlds. You are no different. - Die! Muhahahahaha! - This battle is causing me damage! - This plan must change before I suffer further! - The situation grows intolerable! - These attacks are taking their toll... - The end of my reign is at hand. - I am dying! This cannot be! - This can´t....be! - My demise approaches. Do something! Orlok the Eternal - I am the Eternal. - There is only honor in battle. - I am the one with the gun. - I serve the Hierarchy. - I compensate for nothing. - All I see are corpses. - Open season. - Leave them to me. - Everybody dies. - I will bring the battle to them. - As good as dead. - Any last words? - I will stamp it out. - It will not live another day. - I've been looking forward to this. - Clear my way. - Here comes trouble. - With honor. - Get ready to fight. - I enforce the Hierarchy's will. - One thing at a time. - We will get there above all else. - No time to lose. - Carrying out orders. - I move with purpose. - Mobile artillery activated. - Positioning for launch. - Bringing in the big guns. - Powering up for bombardment. - Encasement activated. - Nobody touches me. - Armor. Now. - Get through this. - Perhaps you are too frightened to engage me. - Do you not know death when you see it? - Curse me in vain as you breath your last. - Let's get to the pain. - Why do you continue to rebuild? - Tactics. I use them to my advantage. - There is nothing you possess that we cannot take away. - That is something I cannot allow to happen. - Choose how you will die. - Put down the cattle and back away slowly. - I have taken damage. - I could use some repairs. - This is more than a flesh wound. - My damage is growing, but so is my anger. - My survival is in doubt. - My damage has reached critical levels. - My death is almost certain. Nufai - Nufai is the keeper of secrets. - There are horrors beyond horrors. - What sin shall Nufai commit? - Nufai has many names. - Nufai dines on misery! - Death will not come quickly. - More to fuel my desires. - Time to kill. - A taste of blood! - They have no idea. - This will leave a mark. - Behold our treachery! - Stab them in the back. - Pain is exquisite! - Make it bleed. - Are more victims there? - Nufai yearns to feed. - Nufai smells innocence. - Nufai moves to your will. - Nufai's hunger grows! - The urgency is understood. - Let's leave this place. - Blaaaaaaargh! - Nufai moves as shadow. - Muhahahahaha! - We must be quick. - Can you separate the real from the unreal? - Nufai is nightmare. - Fear those you trust. - Who can you trust? - Your purpose denied. - Down you go. - You will not get far. - Come to Nufai. - I am the death that precedes obliteration. - When all your life seems to shrink, you will find Nufai! - Do you yet feel the death fog in thy throat? - The pain doesn't have to continue. Surrender! - Do not wait. Give in to the darkness! - You will beg for death before the end. - Only now does fear begin its trickle. You are losing. - Now begins the downward ushering of your soul. - Even death itself will not shelter you from Nufai. - Your ruin is our conquest. We feed on your death. - Nufai bleeds, but does not enjoy it! - Nufai's wounds are festering! - Nufai's suffering grows. - Nufai . . . can feel death coming for him! - Nufai's mission of pain is threatened! - Death is near to me! - It is too soon . . . for Nufai . . . to die! Other Units * Grunts, Walkers, and Lost Ones will chatter in their own language, though some sounds may be interpreted as English (example, one Grunt selection phrase sound somewhat like "What is it captain?") or common sounds such as laughter. * Brutes produce roars, growls, and screeches. * Defilers produce slurping,gurgling, chirping noises when selected. * Most Hierarchy vehicles, such as Phase Tanks, Saucers, Monoliths, and Reaper Drones produce various mechanical/electronic noises. Category:Earth Assault